happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Freaky and Wiggles
Freaky and Wiggles are fan characters. Character Bio Freaky is a purple axolotl who has a pet snake named Wiggles. Freaky has a habit of daydreaming and hallucinating often, no matter what situation. This can lead to him harming other tree friends or sometimes himself and Wiggles. But most of the time, he either becomes a laughing stock or ends up being avoided by others. He, in fact, has very few friends. Wiggles, on the other hand, is a more serious character. It can perform tasks that are generally done by tree friends. It is also responsible for snapping Freaky back to normal numerous times, usually by throwing a bucket of water at him. Because of its habit, Freaky tends to scold it. Wiggles, even as a snake, is actually harmless when it's not dealing with Freaky's daydream. In fact, it only eats a snake food that is made by Freaky himself instead of hunting down animals. Despite Freaky's habit, he actually works as a psychologist. Not only that, he also does a work that makes use of his habit of hallucinating and daydreaming, which is being a fortune teller. When working as a fortune teller, however, he mostly ends up scaring his own visitors. Freaky and Wiggles' Episodes Starring Roles #Snake in the Grass #Havin' A Ball (Freaky and Wiggles Version) #Wheeling and Not Dealing #Freaky's Crops Smoochie Featuring Roles #Bunny Not Funny #Evil Love #Flashing Back #What Am I? #You're Joshing Me #Imaginary Fiend #Pets Peeved #Hissy Fit #UFO Badger Appearances #Sea You Later #Cute On The Outside, But Fierce On The Inside #The Parrot Trap #Duo It #Climb Up the Ropes #There's No Case Like Home Deaths #Bunny Not Funny: Die from thirst or hunger. #Evil Love: Crushed by a tree. #Snake in the Grass: Freaky is ran over and shredded by a mower. #Flashing Back: Freaky is brutally torn apart by Nugget. #Imaginary Fiend: Freaky is sliced by a window. #Havin' A Ball (Freaky and Wiggles Version): Freaky is shredded by the rotors of a helicopter and Wiggles is crushed by a falling gurney. #Wheeling and Not Dealing: Half of their bodies are scraped away against the pavement. #Climb Up the Ropes: Stabbed by Flaky's quills. #Freaky's Crops Smoochie - Chilli: Freaky burns to death. #Freaky's Crops Smoochie - Eggplant: Freaky is crushed by an anvil. #Freaky's Crops Smoochie - Radish: Freaky is stung to death. #UFO Badger: Freaky is eaten by rats, while Wiggles is eaten by cockroaches. Kill count Freaky *Count Trunkula - 1 ("UFO Badger") Wiggles *Hiss - 1 ("Hissy Fit") *Others - 1+ (several rats from "UFO Badger") Trivia *Despite being an axolotl, Freaky can live on land for a long time without the need of water. *It's unknown what Wiggles' gender is, despite its lack of eyelashes. The creator has some trouble deciding its gender. *Wiggles is capable of doing something impossible (for example, throwing objects) off screen, much like Handy and Cro-Marmot. *Freaky first adopted Wiggles from a pet store, as shown in Sea You Later. *As shown in Evil Love, Splendid is scared of Wiggles (possibly snakes in general). *Freaky is the first axolotl in the series. *Wiggles is the first of the duo to have killed someone. Gallery Glued.png|Freaky and Wiggles become the victims of glue. Flashing back.png|Freaky having a lecture with Uno-One. Hissy fit.png|Wiggles is in trouble! Duos.png Crops smoochie.png Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Amphibians Category:Reptiles Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 27 Introductions Category:Snakes